


Picture perfect

by Skeetyeetmaster69



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeetyeetmaster69/pseuds/Skeetyeetmaster69
Summary: So there you were, upon the floor, the whirring sound of the camera going off from time to time. You were not very used to this kind of activity, seeing how you never saw yourself as a model. Yet here you were, sprawled out, in that dress and emerald necklace. You remembered that's what you were wearing anyways... you see, (or more literally you don't) he had asked you to wear a blindfold with this whole get up. You weren't sure why, but you were just dying at the idea of his attention is focused on you.





	Picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Not!!! Finished!!! Working on it!!!

So there you were, upon the floor, the whirring sound of the camera going off from time to time. You were not very used to this kind of activity, seeing how you never saw yourself as a model. Yet here you were, sprawled out, in that dress and emerald necklace. You remembered that's what you were wearing anyways... you see, (or more literally you don't) he had asked you to wear a blindfold with this whole get up. You weren't sure why, but you were just dying at the idea of his attention is focused on you.  
"Fantastico~"  you heard the familiar voice purr, lovingly.  
This made a faint blush spread across your cheeks, your heart fluttering at the sudden compliment.  
Oh the man, Stefano Valentini. You'll never forget the first time you saw his face.  
The way he first looked at you, with those brilliant eyes, the way he just said "hello." And it had you just a blushing, babbling mess.  
Oh, how that wicked smile set your heart soaring. You can not deny it, you did want to take him somewhere where you two could be alone; not that this is what you had in mind. But oh.. how he asked you to pose for his photos, too. You had been completely taken aback by the way his eyes glimmered with exaltation, the way he monologued about how it could only be you for this one. God damn, was he smart, too smart. That conversation was only about five to ten minutes, and now, you're here bathed in lights, your necklace glimmering brightly.  The sound of his footsteps snaps you back into reality, he must be coming to pose you. He rarely did this, it only really happened when he had to reposition a part in the piece, you see. As expected, he went over to straighten the necklace the hung so intricately upon your chest, his cold leather gloves sliding ever so delicately on your skin. You sat there in silence, allowing him to straighten you up.  
"Move your leg to the right, my dear." He urged, not even showing a smidge of shamefulness as he pushed your leg to the side. You shivered at the sudden impact, goosebumps began to spread with the touch of his hands. the dress you were in, definitely wasn't doing you any good in coverage, your skin exposed to the cool air.  
"Ah, beautiful..." he continued to muse.  
Those smooth leather gloves slid their way across your flesh, getting lower as he pushed your leg out of the way. You held your breath when his hand slid under the skirt of the dress. Goosebumps nipped at your skin like a wildfire...his hand tangled with the fabric, as you shivered.


End file.
